SHIELDed by Love
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: Trinity or as people know her, Vendetta, was a new diva debuting in the WWE. She was not your ordinary "diva", She's both beauty & brains. What will happen when she decided to join force with the Shield to solve the 'injustices' that were happening in the Divas Division? (I sucked at Summaries, just check it out. Basically this is a Dean Ambrose x OC pairing )
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so something went wrong when I first posted this. Dont worry its all fixed. **

"Is that who I think it is Cole?" King asked surprised

"Oh My God! It's the legendary **_Vendetta_**"

The crowd cheered loudly and they started chanting my name.

_"VENDETTA! VENDETTA! VENDETTA!"_

I ran through from the crowd and entered the ring.

I attacked Tamina who was then beating up Nikki Bella.

I kicked the back of her head. She bounced off the ropes and when she did, I hit her with one of my finisher _Mysteria_ which is basically like an RKO.

I existed the ring with Nikki.

When we went backstage, we were greeted by some wwe superstars, divas and the Levesque who have decided to check out the divas match.

"Congratulations Girls" Stephanie said the moment we were backstage.

"Thanks Steph."

"Welcome to the WWE, Keep up your good work. You are really talented" She said complementing me

"Thanks Steph I will."

Stephanie excused herself and went back to her office.

"Hi! Im Nicole or Nikki. You did great out there" Nikki complimented me

"Thank you! I miss being out there, wrestling. Im Trinity by the way" I introduced myself.

"Look who we have here" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Jay Reso (Christian) and his wife and my long time mentor Denise with their baby in her right arm.

"Jason, Denise, It's great to see you!" I hugged the both of them

"Congrats on your debut hon. Im sooo happy for you" Denise said while hugging me.

"You'll have fun in here. It's not the same as where you wrestled before but I think you'll really have fun"

"I know that. I've been told that I can't even drop any 'F' or 'B' words" I exclaimed. I then felt eyes turned in my direction but I chose to ignore them.

"Baby, I have to go now. Me and Jay have to head out already" Denise told me

"Den, cant you stay just for a while? I don't really know much people here"

"Tri, you can do this. You survived your first few years on your own, you can do this hon. We really have to go" I surrendered and let her go.

I bid farewell and hugged both Jay and Den.

"Baby, be good to your Mommy and Daddy okay?" I kissed her forehead before they went to their car.

I sighed then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the former Divas Champion, AJ Lee.

"Oh My God, Its really you!" Aj chimed

"Hi!" I greeted her awkwardly

"I cant believe it was really you! Ive been a fan since your ROH days" Aj kept ranting on how she was my fan which I returned with a smile.

"Hi AJ! Im a fan as well. Its nice to know that you know me"

"Tri, can I call you that?" she asked

"Of course. You can call me anything as long as it's not disrespectful" I joked

"You know the new girl?" Eva asked

AJ looked at her up and down.

"Who wouldn't? This girl is **THE** Trinity Garcia, the best women's wrestler in any promotion of All time" Aj Bragged

"I beg to differ Aj. Im not the best" I tried arguing with her.

"So what? I don't think she's all that good." Eva said bitchily

Aj looked at her disgustedly.

Aj was about to retort when I placed one of my hand in her shoulder.

"Listen Eva, I don't really care about what you think. I've been wrestling longer than any girl in this building, well Natalya trained almost as long as me. Before you run your mouth, you better know who you're messing with. I can snap you into pieces without even sweating. I suggest you watch some of my matches, then it's up to you if you will ever bother me."

She laughed at me before her hand collided with my face.

They gasped upon seeing Eva slap me.

"Oh gosh, I can sense Harley Mode" Aj whispered earning a nod from Phil (Punk) Bryan (Daniel Bryan) and even Jon (Dean Ambrose)

I grinned at her before my fist collided with her face.

She was instantly knocked out.

I got my lipstick and wrote something on a tissue paper,

_Attendere La Vendetta__,_

_guardare le spalle_

xoxo,

Vendetta

(If Im not mistaken, Those words means, _wait for the revenge, watch your back_)

I placed it in her pocket.

"Excuse me, can anybody take her to the EMTs? I don't want to be called a heartless **_Newbie _**for leaving her here knocked out**"**I said sweetly while batting my lashes to them. Cesaro and Layla volunteered.

When the tension died down, I looked at them and smiled.

"Guys and gals, Im sorry you have to see that. I'm Trinity Garcia, I just debuted today, I'm Vendetta. I'm the **_new girl_**_"_ I introduced myself.

They introduced themselves to me.

"Brookelynn!" I greeted

Brooke broke away from Randy and went to hug me.

"How are you?" Brooke asked

"Im okay girl. And you?"

"Im good as well. I saw your debut, you were amazing."

"Thanks Brooke. It's an honor hearing that from you"

Like Denise, Brooke was one of the people I enjoyed working with.

She's also my mentor.

The night went by pretty quick.

I fixed my things and head out.

I noticed that there is no one in the arena anymore.

"Need a ride?" I turned around and saw the Shield.

"I was about to hail a cab" I told them

"There is a vacant seat in our rental." Colby or Seth said

"Will that be okay with you? I mean I don't want to intrude or something" I explained

"You're not introducing, you'll never be an intruder you know that. so what do you think?" Joe answered

"Sure"

Joe helped me by putting my things in the van's back seat.

After a couple of minutes, Seth announced that we already arrived.

"Guys thank you so much for this. It's nice to meet you, Colby and Joe. It's nice to see you again Jon. I'll check in now"

I went out of the van first to check in but as I went to the desk, they informed me that no reservation has been made. In fact, an hour ago, somebody cancelled my reservation.

"That Bitch!" I hissed under my breath

Somebody took my luggage, I turned around and saw Jon.

"You'll room with us" Jon said briefly

"Miss, please check who cancelled my reservation. Thanks" I told her

We went to their room which is in the 4th floor.

I was rooming with Jon.

We were lying on his bed when he spoke.

"Do you have a hunch on who cancelled your reservation?" He asked

"I'm not sure but I think it's a certain red haired girl whom I knocked out earlier. Let's hide her by the name of Eva Marie"

"What do you plan to do?" He asked

"I'll show her a side of me that I tried to forget. Ill introduce her to Vendetta" I said smirking

"I'm sure you'll do that." He said smirking as well

"Goodnight Mr. Good" I told him smiling

"Goodnight to you too Mrs. Good" He said smiling before giving me a quick kiss.

**Hey Guys! So Im back after almost 3 years of absence. Im soooo inlove with the shield now. I hope you guys like it. **

**I want to her what you guys have to say. Feel free to give a review. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something was definitely wrong with the first chapter. I pasted a wrong file that's why its like that. Anyway, I posted a more clear chapter. I hope you reread it. **

I woke up still entangled in the sheets with Jon. I smiled as I stared at his sleeping face.

Me and Jon has been married for almost 2 years now. Our story is really weird.

Me and Jon met during his stay in CZW. We really hate each other for some odd reasons.

In CZW, he was Jon Moxley and I was then Vendetta. Our characters really hate each other.

We were asked to work together in a storyline.

As we work closely together, we were able to learn more about each other.

Jon Good is a lot different from Jon Moxley. Mox was an arrogant jerk who only care about himself while Jon was a sweet and loving person. He always take care of the people around him, especially those who he loved dearly.

When he was called up to try out for NXT in 2011, we decided that we should hide first our relationship. We will not confirm or deny anything. We travel separately, sleep or book hotels separately but he sneaks in and out during the evening. While he was in NXT, I was still working closely in the indies.

I worked for different Wrestling Promotions such as SHINE, All American Wrestling, Ohio Valley Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, World Xtreme Wrestling, Ring of Honor and the most recent, Total Nonstop (Impact) Wrestling.

I always use my ring Name Vendetta regardless of where I am working. I was feared by many.

In the latter part of 2012 and early 2013, I received a call from Stephanie McMahon. She wants me to jumpship to WWE from TNA. She wants me to recreate the Golden Days of the Divas.

I took everything in consideration and here I am in the WWE. I finished my contract in TNA on November 23, 2013. I was considered as one of the best knockout of all time being a 9 time Knockout Champion, 5 time tagteam knockout champion and 2 time television Champion.

"Good morning" Jon said with his eyes still closed

"Good morning too Baby. How long have you been awake?" I asked him

"Long enough to know that you were staring at me."

"What do you want to eat? Ill be cooking"

"Stay with me for a while Tri. This might be the last time we are travelling together." He said burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Why don't we just tell them if they asked?" He asked me seriously

"I was just worried babe. Im still starting out, you know those people. Im just protecting us" I reasoned

"Joker" I told him joking

"Ha-Ha-Ha Harley, that was funny" he told me rolling his eyes

**_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta… SHIELD_**

_"Hello?"_

_"Good Morning Trinity, Im guessing youre with Jon right now?" _

_"Yes Steph Im with Jon right now. Why did you ask?"_

Jon looked at me upon hearing his name mentioned. He asked who it was and I mouthed Steph to him.

_"I just called to inform you that you have a meeting with the creative and dad today at around 12pm before the taping" _

_"Is Jon needed as well?"_

_"Yes, Its about your new storyline"_

_"Okay Steph, we will be there." _

"So what does the Boss wants now?" Jon asked

"We have a meeting with Creative plus Vinnie Mc"

"What time?"

"12"

"great. So we can still sleep?"

"no, Im kinda hungry right now. I will be eating out. Do you want to join?"

"Babe, Im always up with that. Youre the one who has issues being seen with me" Jon said sulking

"Okay fine, Screw them. My husband is more important than that"

He smiled at me before going inside the shower.

An hour later, we both decided to head to the gym.

I wore a cropped shield shirt and Capri pants with my converse.

"Is my gorgeous wife ready?" Jon asked

"im ready if you are"

He locked our room before placing his hand on my waist while the other is holding his gym bag.

A lot of people were looking at us weirdly. Some were even taking photos of us together.

Normally I would be bothered but right now, I could care less. I realized that hiding Jon is really stupid.

We arrived in the gym were currently his team mates and some of the superstars are working out.

They noticed us enter the gym

Their eyes landed on his hand that is resting in my waist.

"Slow down Ambrose, it's the hot new girl's first day and youre banging her already." Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) joked

The Superstars backstage loves to call each other by their ring names.

Bryan (D-Bry) laughed loudly.

"Ziggler if I were you I will stop talking about her like that" He warned

"hi Dolph! Nice meeting you. Same with you guys. Im Trinity Good" I introduced myself

It took a while for it to sink in to them

"Yesterday you said your name was Trinity Garcia" nikki exclaimed

"You actually said it. That's unbelievable" Daniel said in Awe

"Good?" Dolph asked

"Yes, and Nikki its Trinity Garcia-Good. This is my husband, Jon Good or as you call him, Dean Ambrose" I said smiling. Jon smirked

"Your Ambrose's wife?" Ziggler asked surprised

"You have a wife?" Seth and Roman exclaimed

"You are married to Dean? How long?" the Bellas asked

"You told someone youre married to Good?" Daniel asked

"you guys are funny. Yes, Im married to Dean for almost 2 years now. You can go back to working out now"

Daniel approached me when Jon went out with his partners to work out.

"What made you change your mind about your marriage with Jon?" He asked looking at Jon.

"2 years is too long already. Ive been hiding him for too long. He doesn't deserve any of that"

"Im happy you made that decision. He's a good guy"

"I know that Daniel."

I started my work out and after an hour we decided to go to the arena already for the meeting.

**Fr: Stephanie McMahon**

Darling, is it okay if you go to the arena earlier?

**To: Stephanie McMahon**

Me and Jon are on our way already.

"Trinity, Jon, its nice that youre here already. How was your first day Tri?"

"It was great Steph. Except I got into a fight with Eva. That girl needs to learn how to respect her seniors."

"I have to agree with you on that one. Im happy you held back on her Tri."

"I wouldn't want to be fired on my first day Steph"

"Anyway, the reason I called for you is because I want to discuss your storyline." Steph explained

"Your appearance last night brought our ratings higher than ever. Vendetta fans has done some wonders for our show. We would like to have you appear on tonight's taping" Paul or Triple H, the COO told me

"Sure, what will my promo be about?" I asked

"What do I have to do with this?" Dean asked

"Ill give you an open mic tonight Tri. You can say anything you want but it should revolve around the context of revolutionizing the divas division and also solving the injustices that is happening in your division. Upon the mention of solving the injustices, Jon, you and the shield will do your things. Youll also talk about how you are all for promoting justice. It will all end with you asking Trinity to join the shield." Stephanie explained

"When will I be doing it?" I asked

"Before the match of Tamina and Nikki where Tamina will win" Steph answered

"Steph can I make a suggestion?" I told them

"We're open to it" Hunter replied

"Since you want to build my image as the savior of the divas division, I want to come out after Tamina beat Nikki. Im suggesting she uses a dirty move to win. Ill come out there and do my things and everything will fall according to your plan"

"That makes sense. That's all I want to discuss with you. Tri, by the way, please drop by to the office of talent relations. You need to update your profile and also take a picture of you. You may leave. I hope you enjoy your stay"

We left their office and went to the Shield's locker.

"We're very early babe" he told me before settling our things in the floor

"Well can you text Colby & Joe? And also Nikki and Tamina? I would love to really talk to them first about the match and the promo after that"

"Sure thing. You should go to the Office now."

"Okay, Ill be back soon. Love you"

"Love you too" Jon leaned in and kissed me.

**Okay so Im sorry if its really uneventful right now, but Ill promise, it will really get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WWE PROFILE**

**Name: ** Aria Trinity Garcia / Aria Trinity Garcia-Good

**Birthdate: **October 13, 1987 (27)

**Residence/Hometown: **St. Louis, MO

**Civil Status: **Married

**Spouse: **Jonathan Good

**Billed From: **Toronto Ontario Canada

**Trained by: **Christian (Jay Reso), Amethyst Cage (Denise Reso), Brooke (Brooke Orton), Steve Austin (Steve Williams), Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose (Jon Good)

**Social Media Accounts: Twitter**- VendettaTrinity

**Ring Name: **Vendetta

**Appearance: **Ombre Hair (Blonde and Black), Body type and Looks are taken from Maryse

**Ring Attire: **Similar to Maryse's ring attire but its black with red lining

**Entrance Music: **Get Up (OVW), Pass Out (CZW), My Last Breath (Shimmer) My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (ROH/TNA/WWE)

**Finisher: **(1) Mysteria – RKO

(2) Vendetta- Widows Peak

**Submission: **(1) ArMox - Sharp shooter

I handed my profile to the head of talent relations before heading to the photographers.

"Hi, You must be Trinity" The photographer asked

"Yeah. Hi, Im Trinity. Steph asked me to come here"

They took my photo to be uploaded in the website.

They took photos of me in my casual clothes, formal attire, with the shield attire and lastly with my ring gear.

"You are really beautiful. By the way, Im Evelyn. Im the head photographer here."

"Its nice to meet you Eve. See you later. Ill be heading out now, Nikki and the others are already waiting for me."

I went to the shield locker and saw that Daniel, John, Nikki, Brie, Seth and Roman are already there sitting and chatting with each other.

"Im sorry I took a long time. I have a lot of Newbie obligations" I apologized to them

"I know that darling. It sucks." Nikki told me

"Seriously, who needs to have all of those photos at once?" I exclaimed to them which earned a lot of laughter.

"Babe aren't we supposed to discuss the match?"Jon reminded me

"Oh yeah." I started to discuss to them what me and Jon planned to do.

"It makes sense. I like it!" Nikki told me

"Thanks."

"Im looking forward to that"

* * *

**Monday Night Raw **

(For everyone's information, I don't follow the wwe time frame. I mixed different storylines from different times.)

Nikki laid in her back as Tamina was preparing for her finisher.

_**My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark…**_

The lights turned off and when it opened again I was already inside the ring.

Tamina lunged at me but I was able to escape her causing her to hit the turnbuckle/

"Nikki get out" I ordered her.

I dragged tamina to the ropes and wrapped her hand in the ropes. I took that opportunity to put her in a choke hold. She was able to free herself. She charged at me again but she missed allowing me to hit her with Mysteria.

I was about to attack her again when the referees tried to stop me. I oblige and let them take Tamina backstage.

I asked for Lilian to give me a microphone.

"Last night, I was here to defend Brie Bella and Nikki Bella who has been attacked viciously, right now Im here again to save Nikki Bella from the hands of Tamina. I don't care who you are Tamina. Everytime I see you, I see a stuck up Diva who has landed a job in WWE because of her daddy. From the looks of it Tamina, your stay here in WWE has caused a lot of injustices with the divas. You see years ago, Divas are dignified. We don't have to prance into the ring wearing skimpy and short clothes to get notice. We don't wrestle for a min of 30 secs and a max of almost 2 mins. We don't need to be dancing to get notice, we don't need to sing to get notice. We don't have to attach ourselves with the top guy just to be on top. Divas Division **used to be **respected. Yes we don't have much of a match in an event, we don't have much title to compete in. Right now, looking at the locker room, all I see are girls who are deprived from championship opportunities. For the past years or months it has all been about you, Tamina. How you are here to dominate the divas division, how you are the best wrestler. News flash, Youre time as the 'top' girl as you say is over. I am here to teach all of you unworthy wannabes a lesson especially you Eva Marie . I am here to fix this injustices happening around the divas division. I will bring back the golden days of the divas. I will make sure that before I leave this place, I will be done putting you back to the places you belong. Last night Eva, Im sure you received my note. 'Attendere La Vendere, guardare le spalles'. You messed with the wrong girl. The authority has done nothing to cure this crack in our division. I will not stand on the sideline and see it happen again. The Authority is not using their power to promote justice in the WWE properly. Enough is enough! Im tired of seeing these pointless match ups that youre giving for the divas. I don't care what you think Stephanie , Hunter and everyone hiding behind you. I am Vendetta, and Im here to change all of that. I gave you time to do your job properly but what you did is not what I expected. That's why, I will put justice in my own hands. I will make sure that no injusti-" I was cut off

**Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta… Shield**

The Shield went to the ring and started talking to me.

"Vendetta, we saw what you did there. You see we have something in common. We have common goal, we have a common enemy and We both want justice to prevail in this place that is ruled by the so called Authority. We spent almost 2 years curing those injustices that I see being done around here. We have never took the injustices in the Divas Division carefully but as we listen to you we have come to a realization that what you are saying is indeed really happening. We came out here not to talk, we came out here to tell you that we are one with you in fighting against the unfairness of competition in your division. Vendetta, we want to be one with you in curing the disease of the wwe. Were offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have one week to think about it. **Do You Believe in the Shield**?" Dean looked at me along with Seth and Roman.

I glanced back at them and smiled.

"You see Dean, I really didn't come to WWE to form an ally or a group. But you may be right. I cant do this on my own. Just so you know I do, **Believe in the Shield"**

I dropped my mic and went backstage while the Shield remained in the ring.

* * *

"That was great. You really have an awesome mic skills" John commented.

"Thanks, I really did learn from the best" I said looking at the monitor where the shield was seen heading to the back.

I gave Jon a big hug when he was already backstage.

"You did great out there" Jon commented

"Thanks baby"

"Omygod girl you made twitter explode" Aj exclaimed

* * *

_Omygosh VendettaTrinity is in the WWE and she's working with Mox TheDeanAmbrose! #BelieveintheShield_

_I miss seeing VendettaTrinity as a face. Glad to see here with the shield #Believeintheshield_

_Finally there is someone who will bring back the Classic Divas Era! Go VendettaTrinity_

_ VendettaTrinity makes me curious on what she's gonna do_

_I saw TheDeanAmbrose and VendettaTrinity earlier today very sweet with each other. My Joker and Harley ship has sailed once more._

**Trending Topic **

_Worldwide_

#VendettaWWE

#BelieveintheShield

#Harley&Joker


	4. Chapter 4

In our relationship, we always make it to a point that we don't really watch each other's match. I don't know, I just feel shy every time Jon watches my matches. He's a great guy and also a great performer.

"Babe, I want to watch your dvd." Jon told me as we were sitting in the couch in the green room

(Place backstage where some wrestlers hang out before the show starts)

"No babe." I told him strongly

"I want to see it too Tri. I want to see who I will be facing soon enough" Nikki and Brie said together

"Please? Its been my 6 time watching it but it still I feel shivers down my spine"

"Okay fine" I gave up.

* * *

(The Documentary)

**_The Legend of Vendetta_**

**_TNA 2012_**

"_They told me I was crazy, They told me Im psychotic, They told me I was a killer. But whom I really? The world cheered for me as Vendetta. But who was the one who is really behind all these layer of make up?"_

_A couple of clips from different promotions played._

"_I wasn't born into wrestling like the other wrestlers. I was the first one in our family to enter the crazy world they called wrestling. It was a man's world. My parents were really against me wrestling so I ran away from home. Up until now, I haven't really seen them nor talk to them. They didn't contact me or whatsoever. I started wrestling at the age of 13, Professionally I started around 9 years ago. I was about 15 that time. Everything that has happened in my career was insane. Im just 25 this year, I got married and here I am holding my 8__th__ Knockout title, 5__th__ tagteam knockout champion and has been 2 time television Champion.. Things are still looking up for me. Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_People ask me, what can't I do? Ive been wrestling all my life now, Accomplished everything that I wanted. What's next? Im wrestling in a smaller promotion. TNA Impact has been my home for almost 10 years now. DVD Opportunity doesn't come very often and also Im too young to be given this chance to show myself to you guys. 10 years feels like eternity already. I've made a lot of friends here. Friends who were not with me for the sake of getting to the top. They were my real friends who were actually the ones who helped me. Some of those was Brooke Williams and her twin sister Chloe Williams. Unlike me, those two was born in the business. Being the daughter of Steve Austin and such. They have no cockiness in their bodies and we just clicked instantly. Chloe and I never teamed up because Chloe was injured very early and she wasn't able to continue wrestling. Ive held the title with Brooke in 3 different occasion. It was her last championship in TNA before jumpshipping to the big leagues (WWE). The other 2 reigns was with another good friend, Denise Reso or Amethyst Cage and the last was with Tara or Lisa Varon."_

"_Ive wrestled in matches that people considered as legendary. I have faced a lot of knockouts and superstars in my stay here. I won some matches, I lose some matches. When it comes to the higher ups (Dixie and the other higher officials of TNA) I cant say we really have a good relationship with each other. Don't get me wrong. Me and Dixie gets along fine but when it comes to the others, I cant say the same. They really love messing with me so I do my best and pissed them off too." _

"_Aside from wrestling, Im a nobody. I grew up in the very beautiful St. Louis, Missouri. Went to grade school and middle school. I was literally invisible. No one cares about my existence. At the age of 13 I started to wrestle in my school and at the age of 15, I went to TNA and wrestled there at 17 I worked for Ring of Honor. While I was in CZW, I was already being trained to become a knock out. I was fortunate to become one of the first and the youngest knock out of all time. I was one of the pioneer Knockouts in TNA. I cant say I have been loyal since I also work for different indy promotions while I was in TNA."_

"_Wrestling has been my way of releasing all the frustrations that I have in my body. When I was growing up, I was bullied. I cant say I have a really good childhood since my mom will always beat me up everytime my dad was away. Ive never really experience being loved by my parents or those people around me but what the heck that's the past.I guess this was the reason Vendetta was born. Vendetta means revenge. I wanted to make people regret ridiculing me or even doubting me. I want to make them pay. I spent many years trying to prove myself to people. In those years I gained respect of my fellow wrestlers and also gained some haters from people who were insecure in the things that I had accomplished."_

"_When I was going through a rough time in my life it was my husband who came to my rescue. Jon was my rock. He was the one who kept me sane. We didn't start dating until it was 2010. He hates my guts and I can say that the feeling is quite mutual. My first romantic angle involved him and I. We were the crazy duo in CZW. Heck were even dubbed as Harley and Joker of wrestling because back then I was a good girl who fell in love with a villain. We didn't meet in CZW though. We met back June 2004, when I was in town to watch some competition in Heartland Wrestling Association. I hate him so much. I despise him as much as I despise my mother. We were both bickering constantly. He never failed to show me how much he hates me. One night in a bar changed everything. I was drugged by one of the bartenders. Although I remember what happened, I cant really do anything since Im getting weaker as the second past and also I was really becoming horny. They were about to take advantage of me in one of the deserted halls of the bar when Jon came and saved me. My clothes were torn, I was naked in front of him but he didn't care. I was horny as f*ck but he never took advantage of me. That day changed what I thought about him. I found out that Jon Good was really a sweet guy. He was really different from the Jon Moxley people knew. I started to really like him as a person. We became really goodfriends, tagteam partners and most importantly we became a couple years later. Without him, I don't think I will be this sane in handling my problems. Im happy to have him in my life. Being married to him was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him so much and I can't live without him. I love him more than I love myself. I really can go on and on how much I love him. Okay, Ill just stop here. *laughs* I don't want this to last for more than 48 hours. I can give up everything for him even if it means leaving the thing that I love the most and that's wrestling. No Championship can match up to him. Ill end up saying this, People love me as Vendetta but for him, he don't care about Vendetta. He loves me as Aria Trinity Garcia, he loves me for me." _

_They showed pictures of me and Jon together, our wedding, pictures with our friends and some were photos of us in the indies._

"_I love Vendetta don't get me wrong. Vendetta was a huge part of my life but laying in my bed at night, I kinda miss being Aria. I miss living a simple life. I miss being home with my boyfriend who is now my husband. I miss it so much. Success is really taking a toll of me. Just like what spidey says, __**With great power comes great responsibility**__ it means that As I achieve more, my job is getting wider. My obligation is really being heavy. "_

"_They told me I was crazy, They told me Im psychotic, They told me I was a killer. But whom I really? The world cheered for me as Vendetta. But who was the one who is really behind all these layer of make up? I can say that I am just an ordinary girl who once dreamt to be a wrestler. A girl who hides behind Vendetta. People know me by many names but at the end of the day, I always come back being…_

_**Aria Trinity Garcia"**_

_The documentary continued showing the best matches of my career. It showed all of the things that I have accomplished in the past 12 years in my career._

* * *

While the part where I talk about Jon is playing, all of them looked at us. Jon was smiling at me and he held my hand tighter at the same time making me lean against him even more.

_"I love you too baby. Youre also the only one keeping me sane"_ He whispered to me

As it continued playing, Jon was watching intently.

When the documentary ended, The girls looked at me and hugged me. Nikki shed few tears.

"I really loved the part where you talked about Jon"

"It was really sweet. Ive never knew you went through that" Brie added

"Ive never noticed it before, but Seth and Daniel was there in your wedding" Aj commented

"Like I said girl, Jon, Me, Seth and Daniel really go way back. We've been together since indies. I know their dirt better than anyone because I was their roommate before they got called up in the big leagues." I replied

"Jon was really nervous during his wedding. It was really hilarious. I wish you could have seen it" Daniel told them

"Should I be jealous about anything?" Brie asked

"Nope. Me and Daniel are just goodfriends" I explained.

"Dont worry about the wedding, we planned on getting married again after we both held major championships in the wwe. and you guys are invited" Jon told them

The girls (Bella Twins, Cameron, Naomi & Aj) were rejoicing

"Wedding talks aside, That match you had with Kia (Awesome Kong/Kharma) was epic. Seriously 2 tables with Kia in the middle, putting it into fire then jumping off a 50 foot ladder, that was sick girl. WWE wont let you pull that stuff off" Nikki commented

"I agree! That's why some of them told me that, they're sorry I cant really show who Vendetta is in front of these people. Vendetta was a crazy girl who is not afraid to get hurt and hurt others and also put her body on the line. Here, I have to tone down. I was worse than Victoria's crazy gimmick, worse than Randy's IED worse than every crazy people in the wwe" I explained to them

After watching and hanging out with some of the superstars or divas, they left already because they have to get ready.

I was left alone with Jon.

"Baby, you were my rock too."

I looked at him confused then I remembered line in the documentary.

"When I was going through a rough time in my life it was my wife who came to my rescue. Aria was my rock. She was the one who kept me sane. She thinks I hate her guts but she was wrong. The reason I was like that towards her was because I have a rough life growing up. I don't know how to treat her and how to show that I like her. We were both bickering constantly. She never failed to show me how much she hates me. One night in a bar changed everything. I saw her being dragged in a hall. I didn't mind at first because I thought she was there on her own will. When iw as about to leave, I heard her scream. I didn't hesitate to come to her rescue. She was naked and she is helpless. It took a lot of self control for me to stop myself from making love to her. That day changed our relationship. We became good friends and in the end we became a couple and now were married. Without her, I don't think I will be this sane in handling my problems. Im happy to have her in my life. Being married to her was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her so much and I can't live without her. I love her more than I love myself. I really can go on and on how much I love her. I can give up everything for her even if it means leaving the thing that I love the most and that's wrestling. No Championship can match up to her. People loves me for being Dean Ambrose or Jon Moxley but for her, she loves me as Jonathan Good, A screw up, a bastard, an arrogant jerk, And Im thankful for that" He told me while looking at me with love in his eyes.

I figured that he changed all the him to her, the she and he in my speech in the documentary.

"I love you baby. I love you so much" I hugged him tighter while my tears are now covering his shirt.

"I love you too Aria. I meant everything that I said. I love you Aria. I love you so much" He said affectionately.

This were the times that I wish people would see.

This was the really sweet and loving Jon that I love.

He uses Aria when he wants to talk to me seriously or if he was really being sweet and romantic.

These were the small moments that I will not trade for anything else in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update guys. My family went on a vacation that's why I have no internet access.

**Tori- Its okay dear, I understand your point and Im not taking it as a flame. However we are only on the 5****th**** chapter there are many more things that are bound to happen. Vendetta is far from perfect. Yes she may seem unrelatable for now but as the story progress, I will slowly show the side of Trinity (the one who is far from perfect). Vendetta is a character or a persona in wrestling. She can be 'perfect' but in the end like all of the other characters, she will definitely show her weaknesses. It will definitely suck if I already exposed all her flaws in the beginning. ****About the ROH guys and the indy guys that I fail to mention, there is kind of a reason why I didnt mention them. I knew they were from ROH as well. **I wanted to reply to you but sadly your profile link is unavailable. I also appreciate you voicing out your thoughts. Thank you so much :))) 

Anyway, I wont spoil any further. Here's the update

* * *

"Vendetta, youre up in 5 minutes" A stage crew called for me

"Bye baby. Ill head to gorilla now." I bid farewell and went to gorilla.

"Good luck Tri" Aj told me

"Same to you April. See you out there"

* * *

_Aj entered the ring skipping while trash talking the fans. _

_When she reached the ring, my music cut her off. _

_**My Songs Know What You Did In the Darkkk, Light em up up up Light em up up up Light em up up up Im on Fire!**_

"_From St. Louis, Mo, Vendetta!" Lilian introduced me_

_When the bell rang, Me and AJ locked up._

_**FF to the End of the match **_

_I had her lock in the Armox (Sharpshooter) and after a while Aj tapped. _

_Before she can retaliate, I went out of the ring, smirking. _

* * *

"Good job baby. You did well" Jon told me.

"thanks Jon."

"Sami called while your having your match"

"What did he said?"

"He wants us to drop by NXT then head to CZW."

"What are we going to do there?" I asked him hesitantly

"We're going to check some matches. They have a sick line up. I want to watch that"

"Babe…"

"Come on. It will really be fun."

"I don't want to see Nick (Gage) or Marvin (Brain Damage). Can I stay here?" I pleaded

"Marvin is dead already you know that. Nick wont hurt you. He's in jail remember?"

"Babe…"

"I wont let you be harmed. Do you still feel guilty about _that_?" He asked in which I just remained silent.

"No" I said stuttering

"Marvin's death is not your fault. Aria remember that okay?"

I just nodded at him.

"So shall we go meet Sam?" Jon asked

"As long as you promise that you are going with me and you're never gonna leave my sight"

We drove to NXT to pick up Sam.

"Tri!" Brandi called for me.

"Hey Brands! What's up? How's NXT?"

"everything's good down here. Sadly we missed you girl!"

"I missed you too! Where is jojo?" I asked curiously

"I heard my name!" I turned my back and saw Jojo.

"Jo! How are you doing down here?" I asked her

"Im good here. Its tough. I have not much of a match but im okay with it. Training is tough as usual. How about you? How's the main show? Im so envious of Emma. She's with you"

"You will have your own time Jojo. Just train hard and you'll be called up very soon. I rarely got to see Emma. She's always with Santino working on their storyline." I told her sadly

"Tri, I have to head out now. Im already beat" Jojo and I parted ways. After a couple of minutes Kendall, Paige and other divas went out. We were all chatting happily when Jon told me it is time to go already.

"Girls, I have to go now. Hubby's getting impatient already. I'll drop by again girls. Paige, Im going after your title"

Paige smiled at me.

"Ill be ready for that _Vendetta_" She replied joking.

We all parted ways. Sami was in the backseat while I sat on the passenger seat.

"Babe seriously, I thought you wont be able to finish talking with the girls earlier" Jon whined

"I just missed them. I only spent one month in NXT before being called up to the main roster but I really grew close to those girls. Its been a long since I last saw them"

"I understand. You don't really need training babe."

"Youre just saying that because Im your wife, Jon."

"He's right you know. You are one of the best there is Tri" Sami complimented

"Owww Sami is getting on my good side so that I wont kick him out of the car"

"Im not really. Is it working?" Sami joked

"Yeah. But you still will be staying on the couch" I told him

"Why? You have the guest room" Sami whined

"Well, because of you, ill be going to CZW. You know my History there" I explained to him

"You know, You shouldn't let Marvin or Nick bug you anymore. Marvin is dead and its not your fault okay?" Sami explained to me really getting serious all of a sudden.

"Ive been telling her that since the time that we left" Jon added

"It really sucks though. I mean you may or may not admit it but I have a contribution for it" I told them

"Let's just drop this issue okay? Youre getting sad already" Jon dismissed the topic and continued driving.

After a couple of hours drive, We reached our house in Vegas.

The following day, we head out to the CZW event they want to watch.

"Look who we have here. If it isn't the **murderer**" Daisy a former CZW valet told me.

**Im sorry again if it sucks. **


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I would like to thank all of you guys and gals who commented for SHIELDed By Love! I really appreciate it. I appreciate all of your reviews whether it be a flame or a positive comment. Don't be afraid to really tell me what you think. If the chapter sucks go and tell me, If its good thanks. Im open minded, Im okay with it as long as its not offensive.

Second, Please do keep the reviews coming. I really love seeing those comments, it made my day and it motivates me to update more.

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_"Look who we have here. If it isn't the __**murderer**__" Daisy a former CZW valet told me._

* * *

**SHIELDed By Love**

"Back off Daisy" Jon growled

"Awwwww. You have Moxley defending you. How sweet, It brings back the good old days." She said faking her happiness.

"I didn't do anything to you Daisy, Just leave me alone!" I told her barely whispering

"I never thought Ill see this day. The great and the fearless Vendetta, now hiding behind Jon Moxley. I remembered how much you hated him." She added

"Daisy back off! Im serious and I know you know what Im capable of doing." Jon warned

"Daisy, find another person to mess with. Or better yet go backstage and find somebody to fuck" Sami added

"Im confused now Trinity. Who are you really screwing with? Sami or Moxley?" She said mocking me

"Jon, Let's go." I tried dismissing her. When I was about to pass her, Daisy grab a fistful of my hair.

Jon immediately went to me but before he was able to reach me, There was already someone who was there to help me.

"This is really what your good at Daisy! Picking a fight with someone who isn't ready for it. That's low even for someone like you" My savior said

"Shut up _Connor!_ You don't know a single thing about this girl! Because of her, my career became a mess! Because of her, my shot in being a professional wrestler is over! She **killed** him! She is a **murderer**!" Daisy shouted with venom in her words before charging against me again.

"Shut up Daisy! Cant you see it? Youre just embarrassing yourself. Marvin committed suicide, Trinity has nothing to do with it! Back off!" Amelia answered back dragging Daisy away from me.

"enough girls! Daisy, Amelia is right, Back off. Moxley, Callihan, Vendetta, Its nice seeing all of you. What can I do for you?" the current event booker asked us. I was not able to answer so Jon did it for me.

"Well we were just going to watch the show but then Daisy decided to attack my wife, which by the way I don't appreciate." Jon said a bit pissed

"Im sorry for that Jon. You can go to your places now." He said

"And what? Do you actually believe I will just go back to the ring area to watch only? You have to do something with that girl"

"Well, I know you know how we settle things back here Mox. I can give a TOD to Vendetta against Daisy but I know you won't allow it so, I can't reprimand her." He explained

"She drew contact against Trinity and you cannot reprimand her? Who are you fucking kidding?" Jon said angrily while pushing him against the wall.

I ran to Jon's side and held him back.

"Babe, It's okay! Just calm down. Sami please keep Jon calm" I turned to the booker

"Put that match on the card. I accept." I said with conviction.

We decided to change in Amelia's locker. Jon and Sami was there but Jon remained quiet. He wasn't talking to me. He isn't also looking at me. It seems as if the floor or the wall is more important than his own wife.

"Jon, will you come out with me?" I asked him hoping to get a response from him.

I know he'll get mad at my suggestion but I think it's better than this. Ill rather argue with him than get a silent treatment.

For the first time since that incident, He looked at me and nodded.

I decided to call Stephanie first, so that she will know that I made an indy appearance.

_"Steph, I got a match in CZW… I swear it wasn't planned... I was with Sam… yes that guy. And Jon they just wanted to watch the show but then I got into a fight with a long time enemy… I promise I'll be back in pieces…I just wanted to give you a heads up. I don't want you to find out through social media… Thanks steph. I promise I'll keep it safe. Bye Stephanie and thanks for understanding "_

I heard Jon scoffed when I said it will be safe.

"You have no ring gear, want to borrow mine?" Amelia offered.

"Can I borrow some top? I mean our gears are similar"

"Okay you can take my ring bra."

I decided to wrestle in my jeans and the bra top. I pulled one of Jon's jacket, The one that has MOX written at the back.

In my peripheral view, I was able to see Jon's shock face. I was waiting for him to ask me where I got those but he just kept quiet. I looked at Sami, silently asking for his help. He looked at me and mouthed "Give Him Time". I just nodded at him.

A couple of minutes later, The booker told me that my match will be on in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

**_"I heard tonight we will witness some intense match from the ladies"_**

**_"I agree with you on that one. I heard there was a commotion backstage that lead to this match up"_**

**_"Its not really usual for us to see a sudden match, a tournament of death for that matter."_**

**_"The beautiful Daisy is one of the ladies tonight. I wonder who the other is" _**

_Right on cue, Shitlist played _

_"From St. Louis, Missouri, being accompanied by Sage and Jon Moxley, Vendetta!" the place erupted when we stepped out of the dugout. _

**_"It's been a long time! Moxley is in the Building and so is Vendetta!"_**

_We reached the ring. Sage sat with the commentary team. Before entering the ring, Jon gave me a kiss on the lips. _

_We were waiting for the refs to finish explaining the stipulations of the match. Jon was by my side. He then whispered something to me. _

_" I don't agree with this, I will never will. Please be safe babe. Come back safe babe. I love you Aria." He gave me a last kiss on the forehead before leaving the ring. _

_The referees rang the bell. _

**FF to the end of the match **

**(Im really lazy in writing the in ring actions. Please forgive me)**

_I laid on the mat bloodied with thumbtacks on my back. Daisy was digging under the ring. She pulled out a weapon that I knew very well. _

_"Get that away from her!" I heard Jon told her. _

_"This is for Marvin whom you murdered" She whispered to me. _

_"youre crazy!" I shouted at her. _

_She placed the saw in my head causing me to bleed evenmore. _

_"Fuck you!" I screamed before elbowing her in her ribs. I took the saw from her hand and placed it against her head. _

_"This is for Jon whom Marvin first placed this saw" I whispered to her_

_I threw her in the ring and performed Jon's Dirty Deeds. _

_"1,2,3" The referee then rang the bell._

**"Here's your winner, VENDETTTTTTTTTA!" The medical team hurried down for the both of us. Jon carried me to the back. **

* * *

"Where does it hurt aria?" He said very worried.

I pointed for the sore spots.

While I was getting treated, I posed for the camera with Jon.

**_TheDeanAmbrose_**: Bloodied but still beautiful _ VendettaTrinity (insert photo of Trinity and Jon)_

This was one of the rare moments that Im talking about. Jon hates social media basically because half of the "facts" written there was wrong. It was just rumors that were never confirmed. He created his twitter because WWE asked him to create one. He doesn't usually post photos of us together because he is private and Im also private but here he is. One of his first post, if not his first, was a photo of us together.

His tweets earned thousands of retweets and favorites in a span of a couple of minutes.

Hate replies flooded and at the same time there was many positive remarks.

**_SethRollinsWWE:_** Where are you _ VendettaTrinity_? Finally got him to post in his twitter. The internet is going crazy because of your tweet _ TheDeanAmbrose_

**_KisskillSage: _**That was an epic match tonight. Congratulations _VendettaTrinity! _ #TODVendettaReturns (video of the match)

True to that, Dean's fangirls was really going crazy.

I woke up in the midnight when I felt something wet in my hand. Jon's hand was intertwined with mine while his head was laying on the bed. Jon decided not to sleep in the bed because he might hurt me because of his odd sleeping habits.

I used my other hand to touch his hair. He looked at me and quickly wiped his tears.

"Babe…" I called to him

"Why are you awake little aria?" he asked

"I just woke up, I don't know why."

"Go to sleep little aria." He commanded.

I touched his face and offered him a smile.

"I like to go back to sleep but how can I sleep if you are not by my side?" I asked him

I patted the space beside me, motioning for him to come over.

We laid together facing each other. He was first laying behind me but we quickly changed places because my back was still aching because of the tacks.

I placed my hands in his face.

"Why is my husband crying earlier?" I asked him

"Im not crying"

"Yes you are"

"No Im not" He said a little pissed

"Jon, I know what I saw. Its okay but tell me why?" I pouted at him

"Fine. I was frustrated. You don't have to be in that match if you didn't agree to it. I should have done something when I saw the saw. I fucking knew how bad that hurts. When we got married I promise you that I wont let anybody hurt you. I have never been this scared in my entire life. I thought I was gonna lose you"

"Awww. Come here" I scooted nearer to him. "Jon I love you. I love how overprotective you can get. I love how Im the only one that can make you cry for silly things, how I can turn the psychotic Jon Moxley and the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose into a big giant mushball, make you watch Disney movies, chickflicks, I love how much you and I are alike. You cant always be there for me Jon. Lets face it, You can get injured and I cant do anything but just look. Likewise, I can get injured and there is nothing you can do. Babe, This little cut here for that match, it will heal very soon. I remember a tough guy who also got drilled by the saw said 'This is just a fucking wound. Who plays with a fake saw. He should have used a real one' I never believed him but hell its true. The tacks hurt more than the saw. It was freaking plastic hahahhaa cheer up babe. Ive been through worst and you know that"

"We have one problem Aria"

"What?"

"How are we gonna show up for the taping and for the meeting with you looking like this?"

"Steph will understand babe. I told her. This will heal soon"

We slept side by side in the bed in our home.

The following day, Sami , Jon and I went back to WWE Performance Center dropping off Sam before going to our assigned meeting.

As we were walking in the halls of the wwe arena, Crews were all strangely looking at me. We headed to the shield locker room to see Aj, Colby, Joe, Bryan, Brie and Nikki, John and some other guys watching something. We silently went inside to see what it was. I was shocked when I saw it was yesterday's match with daisy.

"How did it end up online?" I whispered to Jon

"Maybe one of the fans took it then upload it. this was the reason I hate social media" He answered back

"NO! Don't do it!" Brie cried out. Brie was hugging and hiding in Bryan's arms while weeping likewise with Nikki who has with John.

"Don't hurt her pleassseeee" Nikki whispered

I looked around to see the reaction of the boys, they were kind of impress with the match.

_"1,2,3" The referee then rang the bell._

**_"Here's your winner, VENDETTTTTTTTTA!" The medical team hurried down for the both of us. Jon carried me to the back. _**

"Glad that was over" Colby said turning the tv off.

"I never knew someone can bleed that much. Maybe that was fake" John joked, Nikki,Brie and Aj glared at John. I decided to join John's misery and slap the back of his head.

"Try to get drilled with the saw and get more than 100 thumbtacks in your body. Let see if that was fake" I told him with my pokerface but I was just joking.

"tri!" the twins went to my side and hugged me.

"Girls I know you are happy to see me but please easy on the hug. My abdomen is being a bitch, and the back is killing me." I told them, they loosened the hug.

After a couple of minutes, I sat down in one of the couches while watching the boys play some games.

"Hey Tri, who was that girl that accompanied you and Jon?" nikki asked

"Ah that one? Her name is _Amelia Connor_. She goes by Kisskill Sage or just Sage. We have like a lita, trish rivalry in CZW and were former tagteam champions in Shimmer **(A/N: Im not familiar with the championships in some of the indy promotions, I just know TNA,WWE,ROH,NXT and FCW)** She's great and she's fun to work with. She's around 23 her first appearance in the wrestling scene was back in 2010"


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter

_"…Her name is Amelia Connor. She goes by Kisskill Sage or just Sage. We have like a lita, trish rivalry in CZW and were former tagteam champions in Shimmer. She's great and she's fun to work with. She's around 23 her first appearance in the wrestling scene was back in 2010"_

* * *

**SHIELDed by Love**

"She seems great" Nikki commented

"Yes She is. Very talented indeed" I replied to her

"Mrs. Good, Ms. McMahon wants you in her office" A crew said from the outside.

"Its been 2 years and Im still not used to people calling me Mrs. Good" I commented before I head out to the office.

"Steph?" I called out from the other side

"Trinity come in" Steph told me.

I entered her office and she motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of her. Her husband Paul was there as well.

"Why did you call for me Steph?" I asked her

"Before I tell you why I called for you, How are you? Paul and the others were watching your match. How are you?" She asked worriedly

"Im okay. The tacks are being a bitch, I know hunter knows the pain it can bring."

"How bout the saw? Ive never been hit by it. That must have hurt" Paul commented

"It does hurt. It may seem real but the blades are really not that sharp. Its just enough to make you bleed" I explained to them

"Im guessing you wont be allowed to compete" Steph inquired

"Im medically cleared to come out but Jon's being protective, He doesn't want me to come out tonight"

"Can you still walk properly?"

"I can."

"Since I know youre okay, Ill discuss the reason why I called you in" I looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

"You see, the Evolution vs Shield storyline is starting, with you, you are currently feuding with all the divas. I want you to focus your eyes on Paige. In a few weeks time, you will be in a title match against page were I will allow you both to collaborate. In the end you'll be the new champion. Tonight, you will be cutting a promo since I know that you cant compete. It will be with paige, you can improv. Also you will be accompanying the shield." Steph explained

"Im good with that Stephanie. Is there anything more?" I asked her

"No. That's it. And please Trinity, stay away from getting hurt. I don't want Jon going insane and Us losing one of our best divas" She explained

"I promise Steph. I will _try _ to keep away from any sort of trouble"

Paul dismissed me.

I was on my way back to the locker room when I passed by some of the superstars.

"trinity" I heard someone called out my name

"Hi Claudio. What's up?" I asked Claudio or popularly known as Cesaro. He was also an indy superstar like me. We really didn't talk much back when I was in the same promotion as him but ever since I started dating Jon, we became friends.

"Sage uploaded your match in youtube. We were watching it earlier, It was crazy. You did great" He complimented

"Thank you, but Im just curious. Who were with you when you watched?" I asked him

His eyes were pointing to the guys who were in the hallway with him. When I looked at their direction, they started to look at different directions.

"Seriously?" I asked him

"Yep" He told me

"That's embarrassing." I face palmed myself in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, little fella. You were amazing" Sheamus commented.

"Thank you but its really embarrassing"

"Well, Its scary enough that you are Ambrose's wife, Now its even more scary to see what your capable of doing" Dolph joked trying to lighten up the mood which helped by the way.

"Thanks hahaha. Anyway I have to go, Jon's waiting for me"

I walked back to the locker to be met by a very tired Shield Boys. Joe was resting in one of the chairs and Colby was passed out in the sofa snoring very loud.

I laughed at them catching Jon's attention.

"You took long enough. The boys decided to take a nap. How was the meeting with the boss?" He asked

"It was great. She just informed me about the things I need to do for tonight"

While we were waiting for their match, me and Jon decided to play WWE 2K14. He decided to play as himself and I chose Christian's character.

After a couple of games, the score is now 6-3 in favor of me. Jon gets frustrated everytime he loses.

We were going to start the 10th game when a knock interrupted us. I opened the door to see one of the seamstress of wwe. She handed me my very own shield uniform. I hid it first so that Jon wont be able to see it. I want it to be a surprise. Right on cue, one of the promo guys asked me to proceed to where Renee is. I am going to have a promo to cut with Paige.

"Jon, I'll be back. I have to cut the promo with Paige" Jon nodded turning off the xbox and putting the tv back to the taping that was being shown backstage.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Im joined here by Vendetta." Renee introduced earning a loud cheer from the crowd. _

_"Hello, Renee. How're you?" _

_"Im fine. Vendetta this past few weeks you have been saving the bella twins from the vicious attacks of tamina. Are we witnessing some alliance with the twins? and/or are you working for them as their body guards?" Renee asked. _

_ I looked at her and smirked_

_"Darling, Vendetta works for nobody. Vendetta works for Vendetta & the Shield. You see, even if its not the twins, If I see someone being treated unfairly, I would have help. I think I made it clear before. Im here to change the landscape of this division. I am the new top diva and the championship is the only thing lacking from me" When I finished that, the crowd went wild. _

_The crowd cheered more when they saw Paige joining us. _

_"Top diva, Vendetta? Really? As far as Im concern I am the Divas Champion. I am the top diva. And you being a champion is not in my plan" _

_"Youre right Paige. You are the Divas Champion. But you see, I really don't care. I have my eyes set on you now. Enjoy your reign because once I get my hands on you, you will surely kiss that championship goodbye."_

_I threw her one last glare before walking out._

* * *

When the cameras were off, Paige and I hugged. We are really close friends since her mom also helped me with my wrestling. I love working with Paige and her family.

I sneaked into the shield's locker to get my new gear. I changed in the divas locker room and stayed there until it was time for Jon's match.

* * *

_"…being accompanied by Vendetta, Representing the Shield, Roman Reigns" _

**_Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta… SHIELD_**

_As they were walking through the crowd, I followed them walking in the ramp. The crowd were cheering when they saw me come out wearing my own shield attire. Dean and Seth smirked at me while Roman tried to hide his smirk. I match their cynical smirk and walked to the ring slapping some fans hands. On my way to the ramp, I saw some banners of me and Dean. When I reached the ring Dean held the ropes for me. _

_FF to the End_

_Everything went out of control. Stephanie sent the whole locker room to beat the crap out of all of us but in the end, The shield stood tall. _

_Smackdown ended with Roman, Dean, Seth and I standing tall with our fist together._


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that no stable will last forever in the wwe. I know sooner or later its bound to happen. But seriously, I was extremely disappointed with Seth. I was starting to regain my love for wwe because of the shield and now he's gone. The only good thing about this new angle is that we were able to see Jon moxley on Raw. His Promos are still the best. Dean is becoming my second favorite wrestler next to the Viper himself.**

"I really love your new gear darling. It really suits you" Colby told me once we got back.

"Thank you!" I shyly told them

"I love your outfit babe. Although I would have appreciated if you informed me about this plan of yours" He told me

"Jon, there will be no element of surprise if I already told you."

"That's true. Anyway, have you heard anything from sage?" He asked

"Not really. I haven't got a hold of my phone because Im busy working on my storyline with Saraya. "

"I have an idea."

"Whats it?"

"Why don't you recommend her to Stephanie? I heard they are in need of new divas in NXT. Many divas are being pulled to the main roster"

"Do you think they'll give her a chance?"

"I know so. I mean mel is pretty good, but ofcourse she's not better than you"

"Awww thanks babe. Okay Ill try to talk to steph about it later."

"I'll be working out with the guys, you wanna join us?" He asked me

"Sure. Wait for me, Ill just get dress"

I rummaged my luggage (which I haven't unpacked eversince we reached the hotel)

I grabbed one of my black Capri pants, my black converse and my cropped one of Jon's former merchandise in CZW.

I also put our clothes in one of the gym bags before I head back to Jon's side.

"Im done! I also got replacement clothes for you."

"Thanks baby. Let's go?" he grabbed the gym bag from me and place It in his right arm and he held my hand in his left.

We went down to the gym and we were greeted by his brothers from another mothers and also some of the wwe superstars such as John, nikki, Randy, Nick, Stu, Ron, nattie, TJ, Jimmy, jey, Trinity and others.

"Hey guys!" I greeted

"Hey Tri! I see your joining us" Nattie commented

"yes I will. How are you girls?" I greeted all of them with warm hugs.

"Peachy. Enjoying married life" trinity added

"ahhh the joys of being a newly wed" I commented

"Lets have a girl talk, shall we girls?" Nikki added

"im cool with that. Ill just inform Jon so that he wont go ballistic if he didn't see me" I joked

I went over to the guys and greeted them.

"Hey Boys!" I looked at Jon and smiled. I kissed him before continuing

"Hi Baby! Nicole and the other girls wants to hang out. Is it okay? Ill be leaving directly after our work out."

"that's good Just drop by here before you go. Your clothes are with me remember?"

"Sure thing. You boys enjoy your work out. Joe and Colby keep this guy out of trouble" I told the boys before heading back to the position of the girls.

I did my usual work out and got changed after.

"So are you ready for a lunch date exclusive for girls?" Nikki asked us

"Of course!" I answered

We decided to just stay in a secluded part of a very famous coffee shop in town.

"so how long are you and Jon married?" nikki first asked

"weve been married 2 years but weve been dating since 2010"

"where did you spend your honeymoon?" Trinity asked

Ill refer to Trinity as Naomi since we have the same name.

"Honestly? We didn't have a honeymoon" I admitted shyly

All their eyes got big.

"No way!" Nattie exclaimed

"Its true. When we got married I was still in the peak of my career in TNA and back then Jon just started his career in wwe. Its really not convenient for us back then." I reasoned

"Girl Honeymoon is like THE most important thing in a married person's life except for the wedding itself" Naomi exclaimed

"I know but girls its still hard you know. We need to adjust big time."

"its good that you are already in the wwe. You and Jon have a lot of time together now. Maybe one of these days you should ask steph for a time off. You need to have this girl. Its been 2 years and you still have no honeymoon. If I cant plan mine, Ill plan yours" Nikki volunteered

"Thank you girls but before anything else, I really need to consult this to Jon"

"Im sure he'll like that" Naomi replied

"Whats the best thing in being married?" Naomi asked

"want to know something girls?" I asked

"I feel like Ive never really been a wife to him. For those 2 years, I never mentioned him, we always ignore anyone who asked if I am or he is in a relationship. We don't confirm and we don't deny as well. 2 years of being husband and wife but we only see each other for 1 or 2 days a week, sometimes we don't see each other at all. I lack in the best wife department" I told them honestly

"Youre given another chance to really work on that. I cant disagree with you but like I said, youre almost together 24/7 now, you should use that to really be proud of your husband and be the best wife to him. Jon loves you and I can see that you love him so much as well. You guys really deserve each other. But in all fairness, I salute you for proving that Long Distance relationship can work" Nattie explained

The girls and I spent the day just talking about our respective partners. We talked about almost anything especially advices on being a married woman.

We head out about 3 hours before the taping.

I decided to just hang out with Jon before we head to the arena.

"how was your day with the girls?" Jon asked

"Its amazing babe. The girls and I were talking and I realized that we never had a honeymoon" I started

"So what do you mean babe?"

"im thinking of asking for a time off for our honeymoon and also to be reWed"

"It takes a long time to plan that baby"

"Nicole volunteered to fix it for us. She said that if she cant plan her own wedding and honeymoon, she'll be honored to do it for me."

"So you have it planned already, why are you even bothering to ask me?" Jon said irritated

"I wouldn't want to be left alone in the altar. So what are we renewing our vows and finally having our honeymoon?" I asked

Jon was looking at me intently with a very serious face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this is currently my favorite chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

"Jonathan Good, please say something. Its never good if you're quiet" I told him, trying to get an answer from him

"What do you want me to say? You clearly made plans already. Its not like I have a choice" Jon said sarcastically

"jon what's wrong with you? What's wrong with us getting married again?"

"Nothing is wrong. If you badly want to get married again then go, lets get married." I believed him not even doubting if he really meant it.

We started discussing the wedding. Well, I started discussing the wedding. He seemed uninterested and he made me felt as if he don't like to renew our vow.

"Im going to sleep now Trinity. Join me if you're going to sleep already" He said dismissing me already. He stripped down to his boxers and headed to bed. He didn't say anything to me anymore.

I knew something is really wrong. He called me Trinity. It means he's mad at me.

After a couple of hours, Im pretty sure Jon is still awake but he kept on avoiding me. Every time Ill try to look at our room, he will pretend he was asleep but when I leave he's doing God knows what.

* * *

**To: Nicole GC**

_Nik, Jon is mad. He wont talk to me ever since I brought up the wedding_

**Fr: Nicole GC**

_Sorry girl. Shouldn't have given you the idea. Don't worry, Im sure he'll come around. He's not like John, Jon loves you and he's already married to you._

**To: Nicole GC**

_Thanks Nik. I really needed that._

* * *

I sat on the floor with my head buried in my knees. Without me even noticing, my tears started to pour down.

I only wanted to be a better wife to him. I wanted him to be happy. That's all I want. I can't take it if he's mad at me.

I sneaked into our room and laid beside Jon. I wrapped my arms around his torso and kissed his forehead.

Ive been up for another hour. It seems as if my insomnia came back. I looked at his face and smiled. Jon was really handsome. I played with the strands of my hair.

* * *

**Jon's POV**

"Im going to sleep now Trinity. Join me if you're going to sleep already" I said dismissing her already. I stripped down to my boxers and headed to bed. I didn't say anything to her anymore.

After a couple of hours, Aria started to check on me but everytime she goes to our room, I pretend I was asleep. I kept on tossing and turning in our bed.

I love Aria a lot. I don't mind marrying her again, but I don't want it right now. Especially when it was her friends who basically forced her to marry me again. I wanted her to marry me on her own will not because Nikki, Brie or even Nattie says so.

She didn't check on me anymore, so I stood up and peaked at our door to see what she was doing. I saw her curled up on our floor crying. I wanted to ran to her and hug her, but something was stopping me. With heavy heart, I went back to our bed and silently wished that she'll get to bed so I can hug her already.

After a couple of more minutes, Aria soon joined me in our bed. I can still feel her cheeks wet from crying. I hugged her back when I felt her hugged me. I cant sleep anymore as soon as I felt Aria cry again. Soon she stopped crying then she started playing with the strands of my hair.

_"Im sorry baby. I never wanted to make you mad at me. I just wanted to be reWed to you because I felt that Im not the best wife. I wasn't there with you when you needed me the most. Being with the girls today made me realized that I need to make an effort for our relationship to work. I love you so much. If you don't want to do the wedding, Its okay. I understand. Ill just be a better wife to you. I feel stupid talking to you while your asleep. I love you so much Jonathan. I hope you forgive me for trying to keep you away and denying you. Im not perfect but Ill be the best wife I can be from now on. If you ever ask me to stay home and be a mother already, Im fine with that. I love you so much. I wished I am brave enough to tell you this while youre awake"_ She kissed my lips before burying her head deeper in my chest.

Its 3 in the morning and aria's confession is still in my head.

I knew I needed to do something.

I grabbed my phone and dialed some numbers.

_"yes I know its late… Its urgent… No I needed it fixed as soon as possible… It's a gift for my wife… Thank you… I knew I can count on you"_

I went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up and I saw that Aria is not by myside anymore. I saw a note on the side table and immediately recognized it as hers.

**"_Im sorry baby, I love you"_**

I immediately went out to look for her. When I stepped out of the room, I saw Aria wearing my shirt from lastnight, with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Good Morning mr. Good. I prepared your breakfast" She hugged me before setting all the food in front of me. She sat in front of me and took my hand.

"Jon about yesterday, Im so sorry. If youre not ready to renew our vows, Its okay. Let's do it when were not busy anymore"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her up so now, she is already straddling me.

"Like I said before, Ill marry you anywhere and anytime but baby not now okay? It doesn't mean I wont do it. I just wanted to wait a little bit because youre still just starting out. Your schedule is busy, I want you to have a big perfect wedding, not a rushed ugly one. Im sorry if I made you felt that I don't want to marry you. Im sorry kiddo"

She hugged me tight.

"I love you Jonathan Good"

"I love you too, Aria Trinity Good"

* * *

**Trinity's POV**

It was back to normal for Jon and I.

After our breakfast, we met up with Colby and Joe for their work out.

After grueling hours of Colby's killer work out, we decided to head to the arena.

**FF to the end of the show**

Nikki ran to me as quick as possible.

"TRIIIII!"

"Slow down Nik, what's going on?"

The show was just ending and then I noticed everyone is wearing formal attire. Girls were wearing purple dresses and guys were wearing purple ties. Nicole was wearing white dress with a litte touch of purple

"Stephanie called for an emergency meeting. It's the Authority's anniversary. Stephanie is surprising Paul. Wear this and go directly to the make-up and hair dressers. Anyone who is late is going to be punished. Stephanie wants everything to be perfect." I didn't question her further because I saw Eva, jojo and the others running to the ramp already.

I wore the dress that Nicole brought me. It was a neat white dress with purple. It is short in front and has a long purple back. Its really hard to describe. The stylist curled my hair and tied some in a bun.

Once I was finished, I rushed to gorilla where I saw some of the superstars and divas waiting for their entrance. Luckily Im not that late.

* * *

One by one they all went out.

They were by pairs.

I was alone until I felt someone tap my shoulders.

"Hey kiddo"

My eyes lit up and smiled at them.

"PHILIPPPP!" I hugged him tight and smile

"you look very pretty Trinity"

"Thank you. Youre very handsome as well. What are you doing here? I thought you quitted already?"

"What can I say. This is a must see event. I couldn't miss it."

"Trinity and Phil its your turn now" Phil hugged me and I felt something was placed at the top of my head but I ignored it.

Punk hooked my arms in his and smiled. When we stepped out of the Gorilla position, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started to play.

Punk lowered the clothing in my hair.

I was shocked when realization hit me.

I have a veil on, Im wearing white, I have flowers in my hand and most importantly, jon was in the ring wearing white suit with Colby by his side.

"You're getting married again kiddo" Phil laughed at my slow moments.

I started to get teary eyed while I was walking.

Everything was perfect.

Fans was still there witnessing our marriage, My friends are already here and most importantly, the love of my life is here and in just a few moments, im getting married again.

"how did this happen?" I whispered to punk

"Its all your husband" He whispered back

I glanced at Jon and saw him mouthing the words 'I love you'

I looked at him as well with tears in my eyes.

'I love you too'

I reached the altar not long after.

"Take care of her again, Jon. Im entrusting this little girl to you again. Hurt her and Ill kill you" Phil threatened

"Not happening anytime bro."

He took my hand and lead me to the ring.

"You look breath taking Aria" he whispered to me

"You too. I love you"

"I love you too kiddo"

"We are all gathered here to witness the renewal of vows of Jonathan Good and Aria Garcia"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I understand that the couple or should I say the groom has written his own vow"

"Aria, I'm not a really cheesy person. I don't do this kinda stuffs but Ill do anything for you and I hope you know that. When I first saw you I never thought that you'll be the one Ill spend my whole life with. We were practically bickering every minute and we hated each other's guts. Even though were like that, I managed to fell in love with you. I fell in love not with all those perfect things that you're fanboys see but I love you more on more as the day passed us by. I loved how you can single handedly burn our kitchen with your cooking, how you make me look tidier because you practically throw everything and put them in a pile and it will take God knows how long before you clean it up. I love how your hair looks like in the morning, especially after sex, how your breath stinks, how easily you get jealous, how you nag at me almost every day. In other words, I love how imperfect you are. Its just a bonus that I have a very hot, gorgeous, talented, fearless and daredevil wife. Last night made me think a lot. I initially rejected the idea of this renewal not because I don't love you anymore but because I wanted you to do it not because you feel insecure and jealous of other's marriage. I wanted you to marry me because you really want to. 2 years has passed us by. I loved you more and I will continue loving you until the last days of my life. Ill make you happy and Ill never make you cry. Of course with an exemption to those times that I made you cry because of happiness. Ill continue loving you until infinity finally finds its end. I was known for being a jack ass, a bastard and many more rude words. You look passed all of those and accepted me as Jonathan Good not as Jon moxley or Dean Ambrose. You took a chance on me when everybody is bringing me down. Ive made a lot of mistakes in this lifetime and If loving you was a mistake, ill continue in making that same mistake because It lead me to you. I love you so much kiddo. Never forget that. We've been through a lot. I lost a lot of times, literally (he said referring to the fact that Tri almost died a lot of times before) Ill never let you go. Problems may come but always remember I wont let go so Im hoping youll not "let go even if things seem to fall apart" He wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. Some of our co-workers were teary eyed at Jon's words. They never thought that he has this side. Our friends from the indies were heavily weeping because they were there when our relationship was starting. They knew what we've been through.

"I thought during weddings the wives were supposed to be the one who will give the long and really touching speech. Jon's speech was so touching I don't know what to say anymore. As Im not prepared because I didn't know that Ill be married today. I'm not as good as my husband in delivering improvised speech but Ill just try it. Baby thank you for everything that you have done for me. I promise to never let you go as well. I hate you for making me cry like this. This whole evening is perfect. I don't know how to thank you honey, I really don't know how you were able to pull this one off at such a short notice. I love you babe. You're never a perfect boyfriend but I love you nonetheless. Thanks for being my perfectly imperfect husband who is willing to be with me even during my ugliest moments. I love you so much. People told me that it was a mistake loving you well if that was true, You are the best mistake I have ever committed. I love you so much and I will continue loving you until the very end. Thanks for loving all my imperfections. Thanks for loving me for who I really am. I love you so much and I cant wait to spend eternity with you. Ill promise that if the time comes for us to have our own family, Ill do my best to be the best wife and a future mother. Im sorry if I never showed you how much I love you. I promised to be a submissive wife who is devoted to do one thing and that's to love you forever. Thank you so much for all of your love and time. No words can describe how I love you. Thank you baby. I love you Jonathan Good never ever forget that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I, Jonathan Good, take you, Aria Trinity Garcia, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"I, Aria Trinity Garcia, take you, Jonathan Good, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"By the power vested in my by the government of Cincinnati, ohio, I now present to you again, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Good. Jonathan, You may now kiss your bride"

Jon looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Good"

"I love you too Mr. Good"

He leaned in and captured my lips.

* * *

**Part 2 of this chapter will be uploaded very soon.**


End file.
